


Monday Morning

by PinkestPunk



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, trans!yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkestPunk/pseuds/PinkestPunk
Summary: Ruby tries to wake Yang up in the morning, much to the other girls annoyance.





	Monday Morning

The sunlight drifted through the window and softly illuminated the room. Yang instantly curled under her sheets and angrily grumbled. For her shining yellow hair she was angrily grim this morning as she groaned into her pillow.  
“Up and at ‘em!” A high pitch voice merrily called from above Yang’s bed. Ruby was hanging off of her bed, her hair standing on end as she rocked her head side to side. A swift flip off the bed let her land over her sister’s bunk. “Come on Yang!!” Ruby happily shook her sister’s shoulder.  
She was surprised when Yang’s arm threw her hand off and angrily grunted.  
“We’re gonna be late if we don’t go.” Ruby tried to keep getting her sister up out of bed but a bit more soft this time. Yang grunted again and rolled over. Ruby saw her sister curl up under her sheets. “Go to class. I’ll be there later.” Yang muttered.  
“Is everything okay?” Ruby slowly lowered herself onto Yang’s bed. She tried putting her hand softly on Yang’s arm, relieved she didn’t shake her off.  
“I’m not feeling up to it today.”  
Something was off about Yang’s voice and Ruby knew it. Ruby looked around the room, glad Weiss and Blake had already left the dorm. She took a deep breath and readied herself.  
“Did you have that dream again?” Ruby punctuated her question with a soft rubbing of Yang’s shoulder. Yang stayed silent, but with no response it said enough. “Okay…” Ruby composed herself. “Let’s try and talk about it this time. Please?”  
Ruby let her sister lay in silence for a couple seconds, giving soft shoulder pats while she patiently waited. Yang shifted under the sheets and slowly sat up, putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. “There’s not much to talk about.” Yang muttered into her hands.  
“But maybe we can try just… letting some stuff out.” Ruby gave an understanding smile. Yang couldn’t keep eye contact for long.  
There was a bit of silence again until Yang broke it. “I just…” She closed her eyes. “It’s just a dream.” Yang tried to dismiss it again. “But it just makes me… scared.”  
“I know it does.” Her little sister spoke softly, trying to give some reassurance. “But it won’t happen.”  
“I know.. I don’t know its just… I don’t know.” Yang sighed into her arms. “I don’t want them to… to see me differently.”  
This was the largest part of her fear, Ruby knew it and was always glad she could dig it out of her sister. “They won’t. I promise. You are still Yang, no matter what.”  
“But I’m.. I don’t act enough-” Yang was stuttering on her words, but was stopped by Ruby grabbing her shoulder.  
“You don’t need to act. Yang you are enough I promise. Being a… Being a girl doesn’t have to be a role you play. You are one.”  
Yang swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed.  
“Okay. I’m sorry.” She let herself lean against the back of her bed. “You don’t have to apologize silly.” Ruby chuckled softly. “We can just take today as a relaxing day.”  
“Okay. Thank you Roob.” Yang smiled at her little sister.  
“Let’s get some more sleep. I don’t need you biting my head off when I try and make breakfast.” Ruby giggled as she crawled over top of Yang’s body and slumps down next to her. Yang smiled as she threw her blanket over sister's head and wrapped herself around her.  
“Okay I promise I won’t bite you.” Yang murmured as she let herself fade back into sleep hiding away from the sunlight.  
Ruby groggily murmured something, which was blocked by her sister’s chest being pushed in her face. She had been sleeping for a couple hours and wasn’t sure if she had missed most of her classes yet.  
Ruby tried to push herself up out of the bed but her sister pulled her back into bed almost instantly and gripped her closely.  
“Oh!” Ruby yet out a shocked yip. Something was poking her stomach and surprised her. She shuffled around trying to look down but even without seeing she knew what it was. Her grinding movement caused a soft moan to come from her older sister.  
Ruby stopped moving and looked up at Yang’s still sleeping face. She could see her sister’s lips were softly opening with her breathing. Without looking away, and biting her lip, Ruby moved her hips forward and felt the hard shaft of her sister grind against her. Another soft moan came out of Yang.  
Ruby bit her lip and tried to reason with herself. It had been a while since they had done something like… this.  
Ruby pushed herself a bit away, and slid her hand in between herself and Yang. When she felt her fingers dance upon the tip of the cock that was twitching against her touch.  
She let her palm slide up and down the shaft, rubbing the outline though her sister’s panties.  
She felt the tip, and a healthy amount of the shaft, of her sister’s cock poking out the band of her underwear. Ruby could feel her hair ruffling softly from Yang’s labored breathing running through it.  
Feeling brave, Ruby let her finger slide under the waistband of Yang’s underwear and gently pulled it down. Yang’s cock fell out from between her legs and slapped lightly against Ruby’s stomach. Ruby gripped the shaft in her hand, taking her time to stroke it gently, feeling the head of it slide against her flat stomach. She could feel a few drops of pre cum smearing against her skin.  
The length of her sister’s cock was always surprising to her. Her hand covered only half, or less, of the entire length. She couldn’t feel her fingers touch each other when she tried to grip it all the way around.  
The sight of the thickness and length of the girlcock made Ruby rub her thighs together roughly. She looked up again to make sure Yang was still asleep. Her face was a bit contorted in a special kind of frustration, but her eyes were closed. So Ruby took her risk.  
Cupping her hand between her thighs, she pushed her fingers against the wet outline in her panties. She pushed her panties to the side, exposing her pussy to the open air. With a bit of awkward wiggling around, Ruby was able to level Yang’s cock towards her thighs. Pushing her hips forward, her sister’s cock slide between her soaked thighs and grind against her clit and lips as it pushed though. The tip of Yang’s cock poked out the back of her thighs and nestled against her small ass.  
Swinging her hips back and forth, Ruby pushed the cock against her lips and she moaned softly. “Oh fuck..” Ruby muttered under her breath and bit her lip to try to stay quiet. She heard Yang mumble something and push her face into her pillow but it was too much for Ruby and she couldn’t stop herself.  
Her hands shaking, Ruby fumbled with the cock as she opened her legs. Her entire body was shivering as she lined up the shiny red head with her dripping cunt. Yang’s eyes fluttered open still half clouded by sleep. Her voice was raspy and husky as she spoke through her panting. “R-ruby wha-”  
Wrapping her thighs around her big sister, Ruby pushed herself down on her Sister’s shaft and let out a now loud and unlady like moan. Yang let out a shocked “Fuck!” and her body instinctively thrust her hips. Yang felt her cock slam into her sister, her wet and tight hold constricted and gripped her in an iron grasp. Ruby’s voice broke and wavered as she tried to come down from the feeling of eight inches of her Sister filled her to a breaking point. Not only was her length pushing her to her limit, but the thickness stretched her apart.  
Yang felt a shiver run through her entire body as the inside of Ruby’s pussy massage her shaft as her sister twitched with pleasure.  
“Fuck… Ruby you-” Yang tried to speak but was quickly silenced by Ruby pushing her lilith hand against Yang’s mouth.  
“Please…” Ruby whimpered through labored breathing. “We both want this…”  
Yang kept feeling her sister twitch while wrapped around her cock, and the bed around her was soaked by her juices. Yang herself wasn’t any less turned on. After weeks of being able to get off she knew how much she had been saving up.  
With aggressive lust Yang grabbed Ruby by her pajama shirt and pulled her on top of her body and rolled over. Ruby now laid on top of her sister and gained some peace since Yang’s cock was pulled out from inside her as they rolled over.  
“Sit up.” Yang ordered as she pushed Ruby up. If Yang was gonna finally get to cum she was gonna do it right.  
Ruby’s arm were shaking a bit but she propped herself up from the order, and almost fell over again when Yang yanked on her shirt and pulled it down, making her perky tits pop out of the top.  
Yang herself pulled her shirt over her head and let her impressive breasts fall out.  
Yang grabbed her sister’s hands on placed them on her chest. Ruby was amazed at how soft and blazing hot her sister’s breasts were. They squished around her small hands and she could feel her sister squirming in pleasure at the feeling.  
Shook out of her haze of lust Ruby was lifted off her sister and felt something stiff center in between her legs.  
“Get ready.” Yang grunted as she lined up herself with Ruby’s hole. Ruby whined loudly as she adjusted her legs to brace herself for the feeling she was about to experience.  
“Don’t worry. I’m awake this time, I won’t be so… rough.” Yang looked up at her sister with a surprisingly touching look for the position they were in.  
Ruby’s cheeks lit up in the colour of her namesake. Even now she was only Yang’s little sister. “T-thanks..” Ruby stuttered out, and let her hips relax.  
To make her feel more relaxed, Yang sat up and placed a peck on her sister’s lips. Ruby’s surprise made her jump and her cheeks were beaming like gemstones now. Yang’s fingers dug into Ruby’s ass as Ruby let her weight go, putting faith in Yang to keep her from dropping. Yang’s cock was just barely kissing the opening of Ruby’s pussy, and letting Ruby drop slowly she started to enter her.  
Ruby let out a high pitched moan as she felt herself stretch to admit her sister inside of her. Trying to control her breathing Ruby buried her face into Yang’s hair to hide her panting. Her sister smelled like sweat and something fresh, like a flower.  
Yang wasn’t able to fully push inside her before Ruby had to bite her lip and pull back. “Too much?” Yang couldn’t see her sister’s face but she knew to hold back and lifted her again slightly.  
Ruby nodded her head, buried in Yang’s hair. Knowing what would help Ruby loosen up, Yang wrapped her arm around her sister’s backside and held her up with one arm. Using her free hand, Yang reached between her sister’s legs. Her fingers found her little sister’s thighs and traced up and down the length, gently caressing and reassuring her. Slowly stroking her skin, she left her fingers wander further. Yang’s finger brushed against her own cock and she traveled upward. Her finger pressed down on a shiny red button and her sister jumped, letting out a adorable “Eep!”.  
Yang slowly played with her sister’s clit, gently caressing it and flicking softly. Each new touch made Ruby yelp but in a good way. Her small voice was full of girlish wanton that she couldn’t hold back. Yang felt her sister seize and spasm around her cock, and slowly she felt her sister get wetter. Her rubbing grew more aggressive and Ruby began swaying her hips in time with her sister’s thumb. Grinding back and forth she let herself slip more and more onto the rod between her legs, and Yang could feel her sister’s juices running down her shaft.  
Yang let out a sensual moan and tilted her head back. The warm and wet feeling of her sister’s cunt was heaven and sent shivers down her spine. When she opened her eyes Yang saw her sister making a lust filled expression. Ruby had lost herself to the feeling of Yang’s body heat, being stretched by her cock, and the constant playing of her clit. She was now buried to the hilt on the monster cock, and she could feel the tip pushing against her cervix. Her mouth was open in a loud pant. She was drooling slightly. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused. Yang wanted to get her attention. Pressing her lips against the shiny and petit pair in front of her, Ruby’s eyes grew wide at the kiss. Yang sunk her tongue inside her sister’s mouth and explored her lips and gums. Ruby moaned into the blonde, reimbursing her kiss.  
Ruby felt herself tighten around Yang’s shaft before she started to move. Her thighs shook with weakness but she pushed herself up until the only thing inside of her was Yang’s swollen head. Shaking her hips she relished the feeling before letting herself drop. Both girls moaned loudly, almost to the point of yelling their pleasure. Yang realized her sister could take her without pain, and decided to be rougher. Her fingers dug into Ruby’s hips greedly, as she lifted her sister and slammed her down onto her lap. Ruby gasped at the sudden movement, letting herself be held and used. Yang’s arms flexed as she lifted and thrust Ruby down onto her, the two girls bouncing the bed loud enough to worry about getting caught. Ruby lost her balance and fell forward, catching herself face to face with Yang. Her vision was blurry as she was bounced by her sister’s thrusts. Her hands shakily cupped Yang’s face and she, rather haphazardly, pushed their lips together.  
The two girls intertwined on the bed, Ruby could feel herself melting from her pleasure, she laid on top of Yang and let herself be fucked and her mouth explored by her sisters. Yang’s hands cupped Ruby’s soft ass, pushing it down onto her cock, the feeling of her sister’s wetness was hot and silky. She could feel herself coming close to her orgasm and she struggled to unlock her lips from Ruby’s hold on them to tell her.  
“Ruby!” She managed to pant out “I’m… Did you want me to… cum in-” Yang was cut off as Ruby lifted her hips and slammed herself down to the hilt on Yang’s cock.  
“Yes!” Ruby took over, her hips raising and falling without Yang’s help. “Cum!” Her voice was high pitched and she whined out her want. Yang bit her own lip, surprised at her sister’s lust and braveness.  
“Please… I-I love you Yang!” Ruby barely managed to stutter out the words before she could feel Yang’s massive hard on pulse inside of her. The first wave of cum was hot and filled her up. Her legs gave out and she let herself fall onto Yang’s cock, letting herself be flooded with Yang’s orgasm.  
Ruby lost count of how many times Yang had unloaded into her but she could feel it leaking out of her. She could also feel Yang’s member slowly growing softer inside of her but couldn’t bare to take her out. She let herself melt into Yang’s arm and pushed her head into her sister’s chest.  
“I love you too Ruby.” Yang spoke breathlessly as she pet the smaller girls hair. “Sorry for not saying it sooner. LIttle uh.. Distracted”  
The two girls shared a giggle at that, and Ruby rubbed her face against the taller girls soft skin. “It’s okay. I’m just glad I could make you feel good.” She smiled, her chest and body filled with warmth.  
Yang took a deep breath “Did you still want to go to class?” She asked. Ruby shook her head gently “Let’s just stay here.” Her voice was gentle, almost sleepy as she wrapped her arms around Yang. She could feel Yang reaching off the edge of the bed and found the blanket they had knocked off in their.. Bonding session.  
Throwing it over the two of them, Yang decided maybe the two needed another nap.


End file.
